Time Shenanigans
by Ayazi
Summary: Dirk finally confesses his feelings to Jake. . . and he has a secret. He's been working on a machine that will allow the two to meet in person. Interesting events occur. Will be rated M later on! Collab fic/rp with Ember8123. Enjoy !
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I know I should be working on my DRRR fic, but. . . This just /had/ to be done! This is a collab/RP fic with Ember8123 ^^. She is Jake and Dave, I am Dirk and AR. I hope you enjoy~!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned in this fic. Characters belong to Andrew Hussie, places belong to the world.

-TT began pestering GT-

TT: Hey, English. ◥▶◀◤

GT: Hey bro.

TT: Sup?

GT: Absolutely nothing! I was just about to settle down and watch some rather enjoyable tomb raider movies!

GT: Whats going on with you strider?

TT: There's really nothing to do by me.

TT: Hey, English, I have a question for you.

GT: Oh? What kind of an inquiry would that be?

TT: What would you do if I said I liked you? Hypothetically, of course.

GT: If you liked me? Well id assume that would be just fine!

GT: After all we are bros and one does have to like another to be brothers dont they?

TT: That's not what I meant, English.

TT: I meant in a romantic way, again, hypothetically.

GT: Oh...

GT: Well strider i suppose that would be okay as well

GT: Ive never really given any thought about my feelings towards anyone but i suppose i would be up to giving any relationship a try.

TT: Seriously? You're not shitting me?

GT: I would never shit you strider.

GT: Something like that would be unquestionable.

TT: Jake, I love you.

GT: Youre not just saying this for ironic reasons are you? You mean it dont you?

TT: Yeah, I mean it.

GT: So what does this mean exactly?

TT: Well, I guess. . . We're in a relationship?

GT: I guess so!

GT: I never thought that i would end up in a relationship with my closest bro. And not ironically.

TT: Dude, we should try to do an offline meeting sometime.

GT: But i thought you lived sometime in the doomed future where our entire planet is in ruins.

TT: Actually, I don't know how this happened, but somehow, I was able to talk to a different, younger version of my bro and together, we created this time machine/transporter device.

-flashback-

-TT began pestering TG-

TT: Hey, so. . . apparently you're some younger version of my bro from an alternate universe?

TG: i am?

TG: does that mean youre some younger version of my bro from another universe somewhere in this fucked up galaxy?

TT: Yeah, probably. ◥▶◀◤

TG: thats pretty boss

TT: How the hell are we talking?

TG: i must have fucked up the timelines so badly that our goddamn universes crossed somewhere along the way

TG: so

TG: irony

TT: Wait, timelines? Are you the something or other of Time then?

TG: knight of time

TG: its pretty awesome even if i had to get used to the damn cape it came with

TG: then again the cape is pretty awesome too

TT: Cool shit. I ended up being the Prince of Heart. Pretty sugoi if you ask me.

TG: whoa whoa

TG: sugoi?

TG: what kind of shit is that?

TT: Sugoi, it means awesome.

TG: ah

TG: never say that again

TT: Sure thing.

TT: Well, since you're the Knight of Time, I need you to help me with something.

TG: what do you need help with?

TT: Building a device that can achieve time travel and teleportation.

TG: how the fuck are we going to do that?

TT: I'm pretty good with mechanics, if I do say so myself. I've already got teleportation down, I just need help with the time travel.

TG: so how am i supposed to help you out with the time travel?

TG: i dont know if i can exactly transfer my powers into a goddamn machine

TT: What tool do you use for time travel?

TG: my turntables

TG: but there is no way im giving those to you i need them

TT: Is there a way to create another set of them? It's not like I need them forever, either.

TG: well

TG: if you had the code i guess you could use it for the alchemiter.

TG: but it might be easier to just fucking let you borrow them as long as you give them back when youre done

TT: Chill, bro. I'll give them back.

TG: good

TG: so how the hell am i supposed to give them to you to borrow

TT: I'll teleport one of my two teleporters to you. Warning, it's kind of big.

TG: ah shit is it gonna take up the entire space of my room?

-TT sends a fairly large teleporter crashing into the middle of TG's room-

TG: holy shit that thing is huge

TG: i can hardly fucking move around in my own room now

TG: goddamn

TT: Sorry, man.

TT: I told you it was big.

TG: its cool i guess

TG: so when do you want the turntables?

TT: As soon as physically possible, but preferably not in the past.

TG: as soon as i find a way to move around without hurting myself ill give them to you

TT: Cool, bro. I'll be waiting.

TG: finally fucking got it but now im sitting in my damn chair like a fucking owl sits in a tree or some shit

TG: im fucking owling now thanks

TG: go check your transporter or whatever

TG: they should be there

TT: They're not there.

-5 min later-

TT: Oh, wait. Now they are.

TG: dont do that man

TG: gave me a fucking heartattack making me think i sent them to the wrong place or some shit

TG: nearly fell out of my motherfucking feathery coop and disturbed my owl stance

TG: caw caw

TT: I'm pretty sure you sent them 5 minutes into the future, since I just fucking spent 5 minutes staring at the teleporter for them.

TG: you spent five minutes of your life staring at a teleporter

TG: you couldnt find something better to do?

TG: why do you want to build a time machine anyway i never really asked that did i

TT: I don't know how, but I started talking to some people from a different time and I got a brocrush on one of them. Want to be able to visit him, you know?

TG: that makes sense i guess

TG: wait like a brocrush or an actual crush

TG: theres a major difference dude

TG: because brocrush is like . . . never mind thats kind of an actual crush too

TG: but forget about that and just hurry up and make the machine so i can get my turntables back as soon as possible

TT: Will do, bro.

-6 minutes in the past-

TT: Hey bro, it works.

TT: I went back to the time you sent me your turntables so you could get them as soon as possible.

TG: whoa what

TG: oh there they are

TG: its cool that it works though now go and visit your brocrush or whatever

TG: ill be here owling

TT: Cool, thanks.

TT: Oh, here's a present for the help.

-TT sends TG 8 smuppets-

TG: wha- oh hell no

TG: dude i see enough of these from my bros room!

TG: we dont need any more of these damn things!

TG: i fucking got some for christmas last year thanks to my bro

TT: I sent another gift to your past self. I'm pretty sure you remember the shades you had when you were a baby. ◥▶◀◤

TT: If you want, I can make them an AR for you.

TG: fuck those shades were humiliating

TG: hell no

TG: i like the shades i have

TG: theyre cool and ironic

TG: and also a present from a friend

TT: The shades I gave you are sugoi as hell.

TG: yeah when i was like seven

TG: the shades john gave me are fucking ironic as all hell

TG: and i thought i told you not to say that word

TT: I wouldn't know what your current shades look like. They probably look stupid.

TG: they are not stupid

TG: theyre cool and ironic

TT: Whatever you say, bro.

TG: you wouldnt know cool if it bit you on the ass

TT: I'm more sugoi then you'll ever be.

TG: stop saying that fucking word

TG: my god

TT: Well, I'd love to chat with my bro some more, but I have a hot piece of ass trying to message me. Have this for your whole "irony" thing.

-TT sends TG a giant stuffed owl-

TG: whoa whoa hot piece of ass

TG: who is this hot piece of ass

TG: oh fuck that is a giant stuffed owl

TG: i cant lie that is pretty fucking ironic

TT: His name is Jake English.

TG: thats the dude you built the time machine for isnt it

TT: No, it's the stuffed owl's name. . . Obviously it's the guy I built the time machine for.

TG: man i already got a name picked out for the stuffed owl dont try to name it after you gave the damn thing to me

TG: well then good luck

TG: if hes anything like john youre gonna need all the fucking ironic luck you can get your hands on

TT: John? Is that your boy-toy's name?

TG: boy-toy?

TG: dude he is not a boy-toy

TG: hes my friend

TG: my derpy friend who has been claiming no homo since i started talking to him

TT: Well, he sounds so interesting, but I'd rather go back to talking to English. Peace.

-TT ceased pestering TG-

-back to the present DUN DUN DUN DUN!~-

GT: So you made a time machine with a younger version of your older brother who somehow came into contact with you through a time paradox just so you can come back in time to see me?

TT: Yeah, pretty much. ◥▶◀◤

GT: Wow im... im flattered strider

TT: I'm sure that proves my feelings for you and that it's not just some irony thing.

GT: I would say so as well.

GT: I never thought anybody would go to such lengths just so see me.

GT: Thank you dirk.

TT: No problem, bro.

TT: Just give me a time I can come by.

TT: I'll be there. ◥▶◀◤

GT: Well if you dont mind watching tomb raider with me you can come over right now if you really want to.

TT: . . . Not so keen about the show, but I do really want to see you.

GT: You can always come over after the movies over.

TT: . . . Yeah, I'll do that. . .

GT: Ill be sure to message you when the film is done then!

TT: Cool, bro.

-TT ceased pestering GT-

-about two hours later-

-GT began pestering TT-

GT: Hey strider!

GT: The movies over so you can come over now if you want to.

TT: Cool.

-TT changed his status to offline-

**Ayazi: Yes, I am mean.  
Dirk: Just let me see my goddamn boyfriend already that I've had a crush on sin- -ahem-  
Jake: Since when, Strider?  
Ayazi: -ducttapes their mouths shut- I'm sure you two will love to talk about this IN THE FIC.  
Dirk: -rips duct tape off- right. . . **

**Jake: Remember, good people, REVIEWS MEAN MORE FIC.  
Dirk: And you all better review. I want to see Jake.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Really quick warning: This is not written like how I've seen some homestuck fanfictions written where it has the commands and such at the top. This is a normal third person fanfiction. Also, I have a headcanon that Dirk /will/ show emotion around people he cares about, like Jake or Bro.**

-

Dirk walked over to the time machine/teleporter he had built, before setting the location and time to Jake's location and time at the moment they were talking. He then started up the machine, before teleporting himself. When he arrived in Jake's time, he spotted the other sitting at his computer. "Hey, English."

Jake certainly wasn't expecting the voice behind him, as he had not heard the other teleport to him. Hell, does teleportation even have a noise that goes with it? It always did in the movies but apparently that was a lie. Being alone for a while tended to have you get unused to hearing anybody else's voice, so actually hearing Dirk speak rather than just seeing the words on the screen probably made him jump more than the fact he wasn't expecting it. Actually, the poor guy nearly fell out of his chair and his eyes went wide before he turned around and smiled at the blond now standing in his room. "Hey, Strider." Slowly, he stood up and brushed off the front of his shorts somewhat awkwardly, not exactly sure about what to do at the moment.

Dirk chuckled slightly at the other's reaction, before walking towards the black haired boy, steps not making any sound. He then pulled the other into a tight hug, ecstatic to see him.

The hug also caught the adventurer somewhat off-guard, but it was absolutely warmly welcomed nonetheless. As an immediate response, Jake wrapped his arms around Dirk tightly and sighed softly in content. Man, Strider was fucking warm. Smelled good, too... This was probably, hands down, the best hug he ever had. Well, maybe his grandma's hugs tied with this one. But this was still pretty damn nice.

"It's good to see you, bro." Dirk let the other go before looking at the other and tilting his chin up, kissing him lightly. He pulled back, inwardly smirking, before glancing around the room. "Not a bad place you've got here."

"It's good to see you, t-" he was cut off by the kiss on his lips and, even if it was light, it still made his cheeks flush up a little as he returned it carefully. "Too..." Of course he felt the need to finish his sentence before the blush was immediately gone after the other comment, a smile spreading across his face once more. "I'm glad you like it. I should have cleaned up a little before you showed up, though," he said with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. Yes, his things were just about everywhere. At least his pistols were in their holsters hanging up, but his skulltop was on the floor as were multiple movies and a few comics that he threw around while looking for Tomb Raider earlier... And his bed was still a mess from when he woke up. Yeah. He should have cleaned at least a little...

Dirk turned to the various weapons hanging from the walls, before walking over and picking one up. "Hey, these are pretty neat." He then pointed it at the wall, pretending he was going to shoot it. "Pchooo!" However, his finger slipped and he accidentally shot a bullet into the wall. Luckily, it was one of the smaller guns and the bullet didn't even manage to go through the wall. "Holy shit, they're real. . . " Dirk almost looked shocked, if not for the Striders facade of coolness they always put on.

Of course, Jake was about to say something against Dirk picking up one of his guns before he just decided to let him learn on his own. As soon as the other shot the gun, the adventurer strode over calmly and took the gun from his newly found boyfriend's hand. "Yes, Strider, they are very real. What kind of an adventurer would I be if I didn't have real guns?" he asked with a smile, placing the gun back where it belonged.

Dirk frowned at the weapons on the wall, turning instead to hug his boyfriend from behind and nuzzle his hair. "Dude, your hair is really soft."

He had been dreaming about finally being able to see the adventurer one day and being able to hold him (as well as do other things), and now was ecstatic that he could make that dream a reality.

Jake placed his hands lightly on top of Dirk's arms and leaned back into the hug with a small chuckle. Curiosity got the best of him and he reached up with one hand to run his fingers through the blond hair on top of the other's head. "And so is yours. How /do/ you get it to stay like that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow slightly in question.

Needless to say, he had always thought about being able to see his bro face to face from the first time they started talking. He never exactly thought that they would end up together like they were, but he figured that it just made their meeting that much better to the both of them.

Dirk tilted his head at the other, looking slightly confused. "What do you mean? My hair's just always been like this, ever since I can remember." He ran a gloved hand through his own hair, not understanding what was so special about it.

"I thought you styled it like that... It's so spiky and everything," he said softly. There was nothing wrong with Dirk's hair, no. It rather suited him, the adventurer thought. It was much cooler than his own hair. "My own hair's just a mess most of the time." His words were true. His own hair stuck up in all sorts of directions at times, and it was a pain to brush in the morning after sleeping.

Dirk smirked slightly. "I don't really like hair products. They're hard to wash out. I used to use them when I was a bit younger." He explained, ruffling up the adventurer's hair. "Your hair suits you though, English." He quite liked how the other's hair looked on him. It showed a lot about his personality.

"But if your hair is naturally like that, why did you use them when you were younger...?" he asked out of curiosity, the ruffling not even phasing him. His hair was a mess already and so he didn't think that a mere hair ruffle would make it any worse than it already was. "And your hair suits you as well, Strider." With that, he turned around in the other's arms to reach up and touch his hair again. It was just so /soft/.

"My hair was a bit longer when I was younger, so it didn't stand up as much. I'd use products on it then." He paused before continuing. "Got tired of stylin it and cut it around last year." He let the other play with his hair for a bit more before moving to sit on the bed, patting the spot next to him.

Honestly, Jake couldn't imagine Dirk's hair being any longer than it actually was at the moment. The thought just couldn't take form in his mind. It seemed weird when he even attempted to think about it. A small frown - which totally wasn't a pout - appeared on his lips as the other moved, but he quickly joined him on the bed and the smile replaced the frown once more.

When the other sat down, Dirk quickly put an arm around him and pulled him close. He had been wanting to hold the other like this for so long. He would never show it, but he felt like the happiest person in the world at this moment.

As a reflex, Jake leaned on the other once he was pulled close and his own arms wrapped around Dirk's torso lightly. "You're so warm, Strider," he mumbled, though clearly not in a disapproving way at all.

Dirk inwardly smiled, thinking how cute the other was. "Well, I do come from one of the hottest fucking states in the US," he stated, before cuddling Jake.

Jake hummed thoughtfully, closing his eyes in content as he cuddled the other back. "How is Texas? Is it nice?" he asked, just wanting to hear the other talk more. His accent was, to him, extremely attractive. Then again, he had never really heard anybody with an accent before since he didn't think he had an accent himself. Then again, who /did/ realize they had an accent?

"It's one of the hottest fucking places I've ever been to. There's a lot of old western areas, but I live in the city there. What about you? What do you do on this island all day?" Dirk tried to cover up his accent most of the time, but it sometimes slipped out when he talked a lot, hence why he usually didn't say much. He hated his accent and thought it sounded stupid, especially compared to Jake's sexy British one.

"I go exploring around, finding ruins, trying to avoid the danger that comes with leaving the house whenever I go outside, and practice target shooting. I tend to find some pretty neat things when I go out there, too!~" he said happily, clearly excited to talk about the island that he lived on. Sure, it may get dangerous - especially when chased by some of the monsters that lived outside - but it was mostly mellow... Unless he ran into those blasted bullfairies...

"What kinda things have you unearthed on your island? It seems like there's a lot if you find new things every time you leave." Dirk asked. He loved seeing the other so excited and wanted to see more of it. He honestly didn't have that much interest in adventuring himself, but he knew what to say to make the other happy.

"Well, I found a few skulls during my adventures, all sorts of creatures - although most are quite dangerous, if I may say so, and a rather large ruin with a gigantic statue on the top. I have yet to be at the top of the rather large volcano in the distance, as it usually gets too dark to explore by the time I make it half-way up, or some of the creatures inhabiting the island find me and start chasing me around," he explained. The entire explanation was told with multiple hand signals and with a very happy and excited look on the male's face. The silence that followed his quick speech, which was probably told too fast for his own good, was filled with very soft panting from the adventurer as he tried to catch his breath as best as he could.

Dirk chuckled slightly at the other. He was just too adorable. "Well, maybe we could go exploring together sometime? You'd probably make it farther with another person there." He kissed the smaller boy's forehead, before hearing his phone buzz, notifying him that someone was trying to reach him via Pesterchum. Dirk pulled out his phone, frowning, before looking at the screen and sighing, putting the phone on the nearest table. He would just let his AR handle the messages, but he knew that sometimes his AR wouldn't work when he was still wearing them, and he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to show the other his eye color just yet. . .

-

**Dirk: So. . . Who the flying fuck is messaging me?  
****Ayazi: That's for me to know, and you to find out~  
****Dirk: Not fair. You already have about 4 more chapters typed out after thi- -silenced-  
****Jake: He /is/ telling the truth. Why don't you upload faster so we can find out?  
****Ayazi: REVIEWS MEAN MORE STORY~! If you want to find out sooner, then get people to review~!  
****Dirk: For every review, I will go just a little bit farther with English in the part that is currently being written out.  
****Jake: O/O W-WHAT?!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey there, everyone~! Just so you know, me and my co-writer were discussing what we want to happen in this fic, and we have determined that it might get kid of long, so sorry in advance if it does ^^''**

-

The mere thought about exploring with Dirk was enough to make Jake explode on the inside, and it took all of his self-control to stay seated on the bed instead of jumping up and declaring that they get started right away. However, he couldn't help but hug Dirk quickly before letting go at the sound of the buzzing phone. An eyebrow rose in curiosity as he saw the other frown and heard him sigh. "Who was it?" he asked softly, wondering just who would be pestering Dirk at the moment.

"Well, apparently I didn't notice my phone go off earlier, when Roxy messaged me. . . I think she passed out drunk on her keyboard now though, since the last thing I got from her was a key-smash. Dave's messaging me now." He didn't want to be rude to his brother, but he'd rather spend time talking to his boyfriend, then focusing his attention on his phone.

"I'll answer him later." he added, before pulling the green eyed boy close once more.

"That explains why she didn't message me back, then... By golly, she needs to stop drinking so much. It's bad for her..." he mumbled the last part before blinking slowly at the mention of Dave. "Oh, the younger version of your older brother from another universe? Shouldn't you-" The gentlemanly suggestion that Dirk should answer his brother disappeared promptly when he was pulled closer, his head leaning on the blond's shoulder in reflex. His arms loosely wrapped around the Texan's torso again, and a relaxed smile made its presence known on the adventurer's face.

"What were you talking about with Rox? Anything interesting?" Dirk nuzzled the dark hair on top of English's head before speaking again. "And if it's really that important, if my AR's not going to be a dumbass, it'll respond." He breathed in deeply, taking in the adventurer's scent. "You smell nice. . . " The scent was almost intoxicating to him, kind of like a drug, and he was addicted.

"Mm? Oh, nothing much, honestly. Just a few trivial things like movies and such," he answered. Although, really, it was kind of the half-truth. Yes, they did talk about things that Jake said they did, but she also asked when the hell he was going to 'grow smoe balss and tell drik how he fetl'. At the mention of AR, Jake couldn't help but roll his eyes a little. Ah, that lovely Auto-Responder... The same AR that he usually talked to when Dirk was in the shower or something and the same AR that took him forever to figure out wasn't Dirk. "I smell nice? Strider, you must be a loon. You smell nicer than I do at the moment!" he said, nuzzling his face into the crook of the blond's neck to take in his scent. It was just so... Dirk. Really, there was no other way to describe it.

Dirk almost sighed in relief when he heard that Roxy didn't mention anything about him. The girl did know a lot about him. . . Probably more than she should. . . He did, however, chuckle slightly when jake rolled his eyes. "My AR has gotten me out of some pretty bad situations before." He pulled the bespeckled boy onto his lap, resting his chin on the other's shoulder so he could take in more of the other's scent. "To me, you smell mighty fine." He froze slightly, when he heard his accent slip out. It sometimes happened when he let down his guard. He then proceeded to nuzzle the other's neck, hiding his face that was now flushed pink from embarrassment.

"I don't doubt that. But it took me an awfully long time to distinguish you from that blasted AR contraption of yours," he said with a small huff, just barely managing to keep his cheeks from flushing as he was pulled onto Dirk's lap. By jove, he was strong... His eyes widened just a bit at the revealed accent, before he smiled and nuzzled the blond again with a soft chuckle making its way through his throat. "No need to be embarrassed, Strider. I find your accent quite attractive," he said softly.

"My accent's annoying and I hate it." Dirk inwardly pouted, acting a bit childish. He continued nuzzling for a second, before feeling his glasses poke Jake's cheek slightly. He brought his head up, frowning at him. "Sorry. . . My shades are a bit bulky. . . " He heard his phone buzz a few more times, meaning that someone was spamming him with messages. So his AR wouldn't cooperate today while staying on his face today . . . He sighed and took his AR off, leaving his eyes closed, before going back to nuzzling the ravenette's neck.

"Your accent is no where near annoying, chap." Jake was not going to let Dirk get away with calling his glorious Texan accent annoying when it was far from it. Once he felt the glasses poke him in the cheek, he closed one eye but laughed a little nonetheless. "They are a bit bulky, yes, but they suit you, Strider," he murmured as he heard the other's phone go off again. "You don't think you should be answering whoever's messaging you? Isn't that a bit... Ungentlemanly?" Seeing AR removed was, to English, an absolute miracle in of itself... Although, he couldn't help the small huff and the very slight pout that came across his face as Dirk kept his eyes closed to hide the no doubtly brilliant color that lie beneath his eyelids and, despite the nuzzles, the slight pout didn't leave the adventurer's face even as he returned the affectionate action.

"I'll let my AR handle the messages. I just want to be with you. Apparently it's not going to respond to any messages unless its not being worn today." He continued nuzzling, pondering what he was going to do. He then turned his head and smirked against Jake's neck, before innocently nibbling slightly on it. He was half afraid that by doing so, he was moving their relationship along too fast for the other, but he wouldn't do anything the other didn't want him to.

The 'I just want to be with you' comment was enough to shut Jake up about Dirk not answering the messages himself. God, he really knew what to say, didn't he? Upon being able to feel the smirk spread across his boyfriend's lips, he was about to question what it was all about before the nibble sent a pleasant shiver down his spine and he had to keep his cheeks from flushing. He said absolutely nothing against it, but instead tilted his head slightly to offer just a bit more of his neck to the other.

Dirk's smirk grew slightly as he felt the other expose more of his neck. He nibbled and sucked at the same spot until he was sure he had left a mark. He then began raising his head, grabbing his shades and putting them back on his face while smirking at the other.

Jake couldn't help the few moans that slipped past his lips thanks to the work of Dirk Strider. Well, it wasn't like he had to work very hard, anyway, since he was not used to that type of affection at all. By the time the blond stopped, the adventurer's cheeks and ears were tinted a rather dark shade of red. Despite his blushing face, he huffed at both the smirk and the shades that were put back onto the other's face to hide his eyes. "I didn't expect you to mark me up so soon Strider," he said teasingly, punching him in the arm lightly with a very small smile.

Dirk continued smirking when he saw Jake's blushing face. He was just so adorable like that, especially with the slight pout on his face. "You didn't seem to mind me marking you, so I did." He had taken to ignoring his phone, for now, making a mental note to take a look at it later. For now, he just pulled his boyfriend close and cuddled him.

"Of course I didn't mind it. If I did, I would have told you," he said, nuzzling his face into the crook of Dirk's neck once more to try and hide his face until the blush faded, which probably wouldn't be for a little while. Staying silent for a few seconds, he worded his question carefully. "Dirk... Why do you wear your sunglasses all the time?" he asked softly, hoping that he wouldn't be treading on a sensitive subject or something like that by asking.

Dirk nuzzled Jake's black hair, before tensing slightly at the question. He knew it was going to come up at some point, and there was no way of avoiding it. "Well, I have to keep my AR on me whenever I can." He was still going to try to avoid it. After all, the few people who he did show his eyes to in the past. . . He didn't really get along with anymore. . . Besides his brother, of course.

Hearing his answer mixed with the fact that Dirk tensed slightly, Jake knew automatically that the answer he was given wasn't entirely true but only true to a certain extent. Slowly, he lifted his head and gave the other a kiss on the cheek and decided to change the subject for now. "I still don't understand how you managed to change a pair of sunglasses into one of your machines without making the glasses extremely thick. It's genius," he said softly, tilting his head a little with a curious look. Really, he thought that the glasses would be just a little bit thicker from the technology, but they were just as thin as ordinary sunglasses, just a bit darker.

"It's pretty easy, actually. You'd be surprised how small you can make a computer chip and how thin you can make a computer screen. These shades also have pesterchum on them, so I can respond to people on here." He did sometimes, too, but with the text blocking his eyesight, it was hard to see where he was going, so he usually left pesterchum off. The AR was one of his older devices, however, and he was debating remaking them to be slightly easier to see out of.

"Wow... But how do you respond to people using your glasses? I mean, do you talk and it automatically types what you say or is there a holographic keyboard or does it just read your mind?" he asked, fascinated with the technology of Dirk's glasses. Really, the most technological advanced thing he had was his skull top but it was an entire helmet, not thin sunglasses. Really, the only time he saw sunglasses or any type of regular glasses that thin with computers in them were in movies, so it was an absolute delight to be able to see something like that for real.

"It's sort of a mixture between it reading my mind, and my AR, actually. If I turn pesterchum on, it'll pretty much type out what I'm thinking, but the thoughts that are supposed to stay in my head, do." If he had made his shades to just read his mind, a lot of shit would've been said to various people that shouldn't have. Hell, his feelings for Jake would've been out there a long while back if that were the case. "The shades only work for me though, so if you were to put them on and turn on pesterchum, my AR would just kick in."

"That's some pretty amazing technology you have there, then," he said with a smile. "You sound like you're able to build just about anything you set your mind to." Jake's head tilted a little bit at this thought and he chuckled softly. "Your glasses are about as amazing as that robot you sent me - which I still haven't been able to beat in a single strife," he said with a sigh, almost disappointed in this fact. "You would think I would be able to beat him at least once already, but he's too good..." he mumbled, crossing his arms.

Suddenly, Dirk started shaking in a very un-striderlike silent snicker. "That might've been because I've been updating the robot after every few strifes you have with it to make it harder to beat. I made it so I was able to control it from my computer." He had fun messing around with Jake through the robot when he couldn't mess around with him himself. He also enjoyed the video footage the robot sent him of Jake, but. . . no one needs to know about that.

"You have?! By jove, I thought that I just wasn't improving like you wanted me to!" he said with a playful glare, punching him lightly in the arm. "I bet that robot of yours isn't as easy to beat in a strife as you are, though," he said with a very small, almost unnoticeable smirk. The tone that he spoke in was casual, although if one paid attention enough, they could tell that there was a slight underlying tone of challenge put to his words.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, English. I'm a pretty good fighter, after all. I'm fast, too." Dirk returned that punch in the arm with his own, before pulling them both back to lie on the bed. "Not today, though. It's getting late, and time travel gives me a fucking headache."

"Don't tell me you can flash step like that confounded robot you sent me..." he mumbled with a very small groan. Oh, how he hated that ability. Not only did it make it twenty times harder to fight the damn robot, it scared the crap out of him every time said bot chose to randomly show up to strife. But, once he was pulled down with Dirk and he shifted a bit to get comfortable, he nodded and just now realized how late it was and how tired he became. "Alright. I'll show you around tomorrow and maybe we'll get some exploring in," he said with a soft yawn, taking his glasses off and reaching over Dirk to put them on his bedside table as his eyes slipped closed. "Good night, Strider..." he said softly.

"Actually, I can flash step. I'm better at it then my robot too." It was the ability that he praised himself for. It made everything so much easier for him, and it made strifes a breeze. He snuggled close to the other boy, before turning off the lights and his phone, kissing the other chastely, and taking off his shades, making sure to close his eyes, in case there was any light that caught them. "Night, English.

**-**

**Ayazi: D'awww~ You two are so cute~  
****Jake: -reading over the newly typed out part- And you are a very big . . . What's the word, Strider?  
****Dirk: Cockblock. She's a huge, stubborn cockblock.  
****Ayazi: -huffs- Well, reviews fuel my smut-writting skills and I kind of used up all my skills on that intermission me and Ember decided to do for fun. -bricked-  
****Dirk: Not cool, man. I better be getting some action soon.  
****Ayazi: Well, you'll be getting some pretty soon IF REVIEWS ARE READILY AVAILABLE FOR ME TO USE AS FUEL. Also, if anyone can tell me the pattern I use for uploading chapters on this fanfiction, I will write them a fanfic of their choice. Any pairing, any type. You can even give me a starter plot. There will be three winners. The first person will get up to three chapters, the second, two, and the third, one.  
Jake: Please review. I want my Strider.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's another update for you all~! x3 Sorry, this one's a bit short. . .**

-

In the morning, he woke up at exactly 8:00AM like he normally did even without an alarm, luckily he turned off said alarm so that way it wouldn't wake Dirk up in the morning, and carefully maneuvered his way out of the other's arms to get out of bed and go downstairs to his kitchen to make breakfast. He had no idea how, but his fridge just always seemed to have food in it even without a grocery store on the island. Yet, he never seemed to question it and pulled out all the necessary things to make pancakes. Hell, he even pulled out a packet of bacon. Once the batter was made and the skillets were all heated up, he immediately began to make the pancakes and bacon, hoping that Dirk would be at least a little bit hungry in the morning. It didn't take long for everything to cook - only about twenty minutes or so - and he brought it all upstairs on a tray with syrup, butter, and two glasses of milk even to go along with their breakfast. "Strider," he said softly, placing the tray on the floor only to reach over and gently shake the blond's shoulder. "... Dirk, wake up. I made breakfast."

Dirk felt himself being shaken awake, as he groaned from being taken away from a very. . . interesting. . . dream. He slowly sat up, opening his eyes wearily, before giving Jake a small smile. "Mornin, sweety. Sleep wale?"

Jake blinked in surprise at the color of the blond's eyes. They were such a brilliant orange, and he wondered why he hid them so often beneath his glasses. Sure, they were a peculiar color, but they weren't peculiar in a bad way. Not at all. The color reminded him of a sunset or a burning fire, and it made him smile warmly to be able to see them for the first time. If anything, the eye color just made him even more amazing. The sheer brilliance of his eyes nearly made him not realize that he didn't even bother to attempt covering up his accent. Note to self, Dirk has a thick, sexy, Texan accent when just woken up in the morning and is groggy. "I sure did. Did you sleep okay?" he asked softly.

"Slept pretty fine myself. Had a very cozy partner to cuddle with." Unfortunately for Dirk, in the mornings, it took him a few minutes for him to get his brain functioning properly, meaning he couldn't cover up his accent. Most of the time, he just spends five minutes or so lying in bed with his eyes closed, thinking about his dream. Those few times he did get up right away, however, usually were greeted by his brother waking him up and reminding him to put on his shades. This time, there was no one to remind him, so he completely forgot. "English, you're staring at me. . . "

The more Dirk talked, the more Jake smiled. Really, he couldn't understand why the other covered up the accent as much as he covered up his eyes. Both were just so brilliant and suited him so very well. He didn't even realize that he was staring at Dirk until said blond said something, making his cheeks flush just the slightest shade of pink. "Oh, uh, well I made breakfast! If you're hungry, that is," he said, trying to change the subject before the other asked why he was staring. Bending down for a second, he stood back up with the tray full of food and the blush gone from his face as quickly as it had come. "I'm glad you slept well, though," he said as he sat down next to Dirk once more the tray in his lap.

Dirk quickly rested his head on Jake's shoulder, before closing his eyes. "You've outdone yourself, English. You shouldn't have." He then nuzzled the other slightly, before bringing his head back up. "I'm always hungry in the morning." He grabbed a piece of bacon with his fingers and began munching on it, before looking at the other. "So why were you staring at me funny, English?"

Jake shrugged and took a piece of bacon for himself, starting to munch on it. "It was no chore, Strider. I wanted to," he said softly before he paused for about half a second at the question, shaking his head as he smiled a little. "You just look awfully adorable when you first wake up. And, I just... No, never mind. You'd probably yell at me," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as he continued to munch on the piece of bacon he grabbed.

Dirk tilted his head slightly. "Striders don't yell, English. At least not at their bros." In his mind, there was nothing Jake could do to even get him riled up, let alone mad enough to yell. He reached over to take another piece of bacon, munching on it while looking at Jake for a response.

Jake gulped and rubbed the back of his neck, finishing off his piece of bacon before he spoke again. "... Your eyes are a brilliant shade of orange. They suit you really well. I don't know why you hide them," he mumbled, folding his hands in his lap as he looked away from Dirk, sinking down a little bit. He knew that the other's eyes were a touchy subject and he just didn't want to upset the other by letting him know that he could see them clear as day at the moment.

Dirk blinked a few times as he felt his stomach drop and his eyes widen noticeably. He felt like an idiot for forgetting his shades! He then realized that his accent was probably loud and clear as well. He quickly snatched his shades from the nightstand and put them on to cover his eyes once more. When he spoke again, after a few minutes of there being an awkward silence, he made sure to cover up his accent once more. "I'm sorry, English. If you want to break up with me because of my mutant eyes, you can go right ahead . . ."

Jake seemed to sink down lower and lower with each passing minute during the silence, his stomach churning with nervousness. He felt guilty for not telling Dirk that he forgot to put on his shades, but he couldn't. He just felt that the other didn't need to hide his eyes at all. However, once he head the blond speak, his own eyes widened and he immediately sat upright, looking back at Dirk with a frantic look. "Strider, no! No, no, no, no, no," he said quickly, shaking his head. "I love your eyes... They're such a brilliant and vibrant color that you can't really see anywhere else... I would never break up with you because of them. Heh, blue and green eyes are a mutation, aren't they? Your eyes are special and they're one of the things that make you /you/ and I love that. I really do," he said softly, looking back down, a small smile on his lips and even a very faint blush on his cheeks.

"Blue and green eyes aren't as bad as orange. Hell, orange isn't even a natural eye color. I'd bet my AR that I'm one out of. . . five people max in the world, if even that many, that have this eye color." No matter what Jake said, Dirk felt his eyes were a filthy mutation. He grew up with his brother almost pounding it into him that Striders' eyes must never be seen because they were uncool, hideous mutations. The few people that did know were scared of him because of it. He was ashamed of his eye color.

"Orange might not be a natural eye color, but it suits you more than any other eye color would. I couldn't imagine you with a normal eye color like brown or blue or green..." he said softly, looking back up at Dirk with honest eyes. "No matter what you think of your own eye color, I will always love it just as I love you. No mutation can ever change that." With that, he leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Besides... I think that your eye color is pretty 'sugoi'," he said with a smile, not being able to resist using Dirk's own word in the sentence.

"Damn you, English. . . Using my own word against me." Dirk couldn't help but smile when he heard the out-of-character words come out of his boyfriend's mouth. Once again, he rested his head on the other's shoulder and relaxed. "You're amazing, you know that, English?"

"Amazing? Me? Nah, you're the amazing one, Strider." Jake argued softly, leaning his head lightly on Dirk's as he sighed softly. "We'd better finish breakfast, though, before it ends up getting cold," he said with a soft chuckle, reaching over to grab a pancake to start eating.

Dirk followed suit and grabbed a pancake, taking small bites out of it. It was good, better than most he's had before. He then remembered that he needed to turn back on his phone, if only to make sure Roxy wasn't in the hospital for alcohol poisoning. . . again. He reached over and did exactly that, before scrolling through pesterchum to see who had pestered him yesterday, and reading through the conversation his AR had.

-

**Ayazi: So. . . I wonder what your AR decided to say to whom~  
****Jake: I'm sure it's pretty obvious by now.  
****Dirk: My AR isn't THAT predictable. . .  
****Jake: Yes, however, it is rather obnoxious.  
****Ayazi: . . . Before this turns into a full-blown argument. . . REVIEW PEEPS~! Also, no one has guessed correctly yet, so don't be afraid to try~!  
****Dirk: Also, you can review more than once. In case that's why there has been a lack of reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have a specific way I'm updating and it just happened ^^''**

-

-TG began pestering TT-

TG: hey dude are you getting laid yet? its been a fucking while since you built the time machine

TG: by your lack of response i assume youre getting laid

TG: about fucking time

TG: congradu-fucking-lations

TG: so can you hurry the fuck up and get the teleporter out of my room

TG: im still owling over here

TG: caw caw motherfucker

TT: Whoa, bro. Chill out.

TT: Not everyone replies as fast as you.

TT: There's an 85% chance that I am going to get laid now and a 95% chance that it will happen within the next three days. And there's a 5% chance I'll remove the teleporter within the week.

TG: fuck your percentages

TG: i need to move dude

TG: what the fuck are you even doing

TT: Cuddling with English. Just chillin and talking.

TG: sounds fucking nice

TG: you know what im doing?

TG: losing all feeling in my ass and my legs

TT: There is a 63% chance that you might be like that until I do get laid.

TG: are you fucking serious

TT: 87% sure that I'm telling the truth.

TG: fuck you and fuck your percentages

TG: hurry up and get laid so you can get the teleporter out of my room and i can fucking move again

TT: I can't control when English wants to let me into his pants.

TT: And I'm not going to rape him.

TG: well no shit

TG: i wouldnt wanna rape anybody either

TG: just turn on the strider swag you should know that it works

TT: There is now a 30% greater chance that something might happen tonight.

TG: so... wait doesnt that mean that the chance is now over 100%?

TG: is that even fucking possible?

TT: You seem a bit slow. . . There was an 85% chance of me getting laid, but the 30% chance was just for something happening, not necessarily me getting laid.

TG: goddammit

-TT changed his status to offline-

8/8/12 8:26 PM

TG: oh hell no you did not just do that

TG: dammit dirk

TG: you get your ass back online

TG: fuck...

During the time that Dirk checked his messages, Jake finished his half of the breakfast and even changed his clothes. Deciding against even attempting to brush his hair today, he instead ran his fingers through the parts that weren't knotted up to try and fix his hair even just a little bit. Of course, it didn't work and his hair just continued to stick up like it normally did, but it was at least worth a shot and he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Just because he was an adventurer didn't mean that he didn't have good hygiene! He was still a gentleman, after all.

As Dirk read the messages, he could feel a slight anger and embarrassment rising up. While he was cuddling with Jake, his AR and his brother had been talking about when he was going to get laid. He sighed before using his phone to contact his robots, so one of them could teleport him his clothes and other necessities. After getting his stuff, he nonchalantly threw his phone on the bed, before taking off his shades and stripping out of his white shirt.

As fate would have it, Jake walked out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth just as soon as Dirk stripped off his shirt. A blush made itself known on his cheeks, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything or even move from the spot he was now frozen to. Naturally, his eyes started to slowly wander and he gulped as he eyed the lean muscle that the blond had on him, no doubt from multiple strifes with his older brother and robots. He began to zone out slightly, not even realizing that he was practically ogling the other at the moment.

The blond, unaware of the other's presence, began stretching for a good minute, before slipping on the black tank top and turning around and freezing. "Uh. . . Hey, English. . ." Dirk felt very uncomfortable. Not because Jake was staring at him, but the fact that his shades were off and he couldn't get them without being awkward.

Hearing the other speak broke the Englishman out of his trance and he blinked, rubbing the back of his neck with a feeble smile. "Hey there, Strider." Quickly, he managed to think of something else to say. "If you don't have a toothbrush, you can always use mine! You can use my brush too, if you want," he said with a shrug and a smile. He spoke without skipping a beat, all awkwardness just kind of disappearing as soon as he started talking again.

"My robots sent me my toothbrush, but I will take you up on the offer for a brush." Dirk said, as he slipped back on his shades. He started walking towards the bathroom with his toothbrush, making sure to brush against Jake's ass as he walked by. He quickly brushed his teeth, before brushing his hair and walking back into Jake's room.

Jake had just taken a few steps when Dirk walked by, a very small, totally manly squeak managing to slip past his lips as the blond brushed against his ass. He managed to keep a blush from forming on his cheeks, although just barely. The short amount of time that the other took to brush his teeth and hair was enough for the adventurer to gather a few of his guns and begin loading and cleaning them them just in case they went on an adventure. No adventurer would be caught dead with a dirty gun without ammo in it! So, needless to say, he didn't exactly notice the blond walk back in.

Dirk leaned against the doorframe, with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face, waiting for the adventurer to notice him standing there. He figured he should tell his robots to send him his sword as well, turning on his AR's manual function so he wouldn't disturb the other. Soon enough, his sword appeared in front of him and was silently strapped on his back, ready for use at any time.

It took about five more minutes (and about two guns later) before Jake packed up his pistols and his rifle and turn around, jumping at the sight of Dirk just standing there. "Gadzooks, Strider! How long have you been standing there?" he asked, running a hand through his hair as he walked over to the other with a soft chuckle.

"Long enough for me to have retrieved my sword and stare at your fiiine ass for a good few minutes." Dirk said, purposely letting his accent slip for greater effect. He loved teasing Jake and found it adorable when he got flustered.

Jake felt heat rush to his cheeks, the accent added to Dirk's words making it no better. He opened his mouth to come up with a retort before he found that words failed him at the moment and, instead, he put his sneakers on quickly. "Well, as long as you have your sword, do you want the grand tour of the place?" he asked with a smile, only a very faint hint of a blush still on his cheeks now.

"Sounds good to me, just lead the way, English." He slipped on his shoes and gloves, returning Jake's smile with a small one of his own. He unsheathed his sword, and prepared to follow the other.

Jake began their tour first by showing him around the house, giving a quick description of each room that they walked through and past, not to mention making sure he knew where the kitchen was in case he got hungry and wanted something to eat. After a good twenty minutes showing Dirk around the house, he lead the way outside, pulling out one of his pistols from its holster just to be safe. "And now begins the real adventure," he said softly, scanning the area before starting to walk into the jungle that surrounded his house, following a path that he made himself for now. The path was still there because it was one he walked over and over, one he used to walk down with his grandmother before she became too old and frail to explore. It was also the safest route to take for Strider's first time in the jungle rather than picking a direction and sticking with it like he usually did by himself.

**-**

Dirk: Well . . . Apparently I'm going into the jungle?  
Jake: On an adventure with me!  
Ayazi: Shit happens.  
Dirk: Wait. . . What? What happens?  
Ayazi: REVIEW AND FIND OUT! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter for all you lovely people~!**

-

Dirk looked around at the jungle, almost in awe. He had never been in an area like this, so it was pretty new to him. He had lived in the city, after all. He gripped his sword tightly, putting his guard up, in case of an attack. "So where are we headed, English?"

Jake looked over his shoulder at Dirk and smiled, shrugging. "Wherever the adventure takes us!" he said simply, facing forward once more as he continued to walk along, the trail getting less and less visible the more they walked. Naturally, the adventurer wasn't the least bit deterred by it, but he did occasionally look over his shoulder to make sure that the blond was doing okay.

While they were walking, Dirk's mind started to wander away from the "adventure" and more on his very attractive boyfriend in front of him. More specifically, on his ass. He was not ashamed to admit that he was very attracted to people's rumps, especially if they had a plush one, and damn, did English have a nice, plush rump. Luckily, his shades were dark enough that even in the sun, Jake couldn't see where Dirk was looking when he turned to check on him.

Obviously pleased with the fact that Dirk was holding up just fine during the adventure, Jake paused for a few seconds and looked left and right as he tried to pick a direction to go. "Strider!" Turning around with a smile, he put his hands on his hips. "Which way do you want to go?" he asked tilting his head a little. Of course, he didn't even notice his boyfriend checking him out, the shades were too dark and even if they weren't, he was too absorbed in their adventure to even notice.

Not noticing that Jake had stopped, Dirk kept on walking and ran straight into him, effectively knocking both of them over. "Oh God, I'm sorry, English. I couldn't see where I was going for a sec. I got a little distracted." Dirk quickly stood up and brushed himself off, before holding out a hand to help the other up. He looked down both paths, before looking back at the adventurer and speaking. "I say we go left. It seems like it's been traveled down less."

Jake couldn't help the small yelp that left his lips as he was knocked over with Dirk, a very light blush spreading across his cheeks as his eyes widened a little. "Distracted?" he suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow as he tilted his head and used the other's hand to help lift himself off the floor before he smiled again. "Did the amazingness of our adventure distract you?" he asked happily, suddenly getting excited as the other chose the path less traveled down. "Let's go!" he exclaimed, walking off to the left path while resisting the urge to just take off down the direction.

Dirk chose to stay silent, just letting the other believe what he wanted about him being "distracted". He followed the green-eyed boy down the path, smirking as he noticed how jittery the other was, as if he wanted to move along this path a bit faster. "Hey, English, wanna race?"

Hearing the other prompt for a race, Jake stopped walking once more and backed up slightly so that he was walking side-by-side with Dirk, the smile on his face growing. "A race sounds absolutely excellent right now, Strider! Where do you want to race to?" Looking at their surroundings, one couldn't really see very far ahead thanks to the trees and such, so it would be kind of hard to set a destination to race to, but it was good to ask anyway.

Dirk looked around before getting an idea. "Hang on for a second, English." He then flash-stepped up a tree, looking around from the high vantage point. "There's a large boulder about half a mile from here. How about we race till there?" He said, letting go of the tree and allowing gravity to take him back to the ground, before landing on all fours. He stood up and walked up to the shorter boy once more, smirking.

Jake nodded once, not even flinching as Dirk jumped down from the tree and landed safely. "Alright. But don't use your silly flash-step! I get enough of that from your robot and you'd be cheating," he said with a playful glare, taking a stance to wait for the signal to start running. "You wanna count down or shall I?" he asked with a grin, looking up at the blond with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not cheating if it's using your own abilities, English, but I'll try not to." He positioned himself to start running before continuing to speak. "I'll do the countdown. One. . . Two. . . Three!" He then took off running, still exceptionally fast, even without the use of his flash-step. He was a ninja, after all.

"But it would be cheating because flash-stepping would mean that you're getting around faster than a normal person can even run a-" He was cut off by Dirk getting to 'three' and he took off as well. Sure, he wasn't as fast as the blond was, but he could keep up, only trailing behind slightly. After all, Dirk might have been fast, but this was his terrain and he was damned if the other would beat him in a foot race in his own home.

Dirk looked behind him and smirked, seeing that the other was falling behind slightly. He decided to kick things up a notch. It's not like English would notice if he flash-stepped just a /little/. He started swiftly flash-stepping around trees and such, looking behind and seeing that the other had fallen behind a bit more, before looking forward once more and flash-stepping straight into a tree and falling over. . . .Again. "Goddamnit. . . Ow. . . "

Jake, didn't notice at all for the slight flash-stepping that Dirk performed so far. He was focusing more on making his way around trees, rocks, and even some vines that got in his way. Upon seeing Dirk run into a tree, the adventurer immediately paused in his running and walked over to the other, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Strider, are you okay?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. Damn, he looked like he hit the tree pretty hard, too...

Dirk rubbed his head, his eyes still closed, before feeling something wet on his hand. Fuck, was he bleeding? He opened his eyes and looked at his hand, seeing the ruby-red liquid on it. He also noticed that everything was quite a bit brighter than it was before. . . His AR must've slipped off his face. He stood up and looked around for his AR, not bothering to do anything about the blood dripping down his face, before spotting it in two pieces by the tree trunk. "Damnit all to hell. . . " He suddenly felt VERY uncomfortable. Ever since he could remember, he always had some sort of eyewear on, unless he was sleeping or in the shower. He knew that this island had pretty much no human life besides himself and Jake, but he still felt kind of. . . bare without his shades.

Seeing the blood made Jake go into slight panic mode, taking off his jacket only to roll it up in a ball and press it gently where Dirk was bleeding. Looking down and seeing AR broken, he frowned and took the jacket away only to kneel down and pick up the pieces of the late Auto Responder. Sure, the thing got annoying at times, but he knew that AR was important to the other. Standing back up, he handed the pieces back to the blond and pressed the jacket up to his head again. "Sorry, ol' chap... I know that AR was important to you. We should probably get back to get your head all bandaged up and so we can at least tape your glasses together. They won't function as a computer anymore, but at least you'll have your shades back...!" he said, trying to be positive about the whole thing.

**-**  
**Emmie: is it just me or does it feel like someone just died in the fic?**

**Amber: Because somebody /did/ die. AR was awesome, man.**

**Emmie: dude, this is fucking depressing. . .**

**Amber: It is... But you gotta look on the bright side. We- SDFKFNKSNFLANF -muffled-**

**Emmie: Hush, they're not supposed to know that yet. -breaking the fourth wall- And it still feels like a person died. . .**

**Amber: I know... And I'm sorry! -shushes-**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been really busy and haven't really been on . I'll post a few chapters now to be nice.**

* * *

"It's fine, I have a spare pair of normal shades I can have one of my robots send me once we're back, everything's so fucking bright without them." He tried not to let his uneasiness show on his face, but he wasn't sure whether he was doing a good job of it or not. It was quite a bit harder for him to hide his emotions when his eyes were uncovered, after all. He slipped off his own shirt, before tying it around his head as a temporary bandage, seeing as the cotton fabric would soak up the blood a lot better than whatever English's jacket was made out of.

Jake nodded slowly, carefully taking Dirk's hand to lead him back to the house, a frown still on his face. He could easily see the uneasiness in the other's eyes, despite the rest of his face being an absolute poker face. "Maybe we should cut down on the exploring for today and just watch some movies when we get back..." he said softly. Yes, he wanted to keep exploring. No, he was not going to do so until he was absolutely sure that Dirk was up to it and that he was okay. Once back home, Jake immediately threw his jacket with the rest of his dirty clothing, sat the blond down on his bed, and got out a first aid kit which saved his own ass more than enough times when he got back from adventures. Needless to say, the first aid kit was absolutely huge. "Do you want to contact your robots before I tend to your head?"

"Yeah, sure. . . " Dirk said, before sending a message to his robots. Once he got his shades, he nodded to the other, signifying that it was okay to tend to his head. He was never that great with anything more than bandages, never having treated an injury worse than a scrape or a cut. Usually, he'd just tough it out if it was any worse.

Jake stood up, studying Dirk's injury before smiling. "Well... It doesn't look too serious..." he mumbled, obviously relieved by that fact, "But I'll still have to clean it out and everything. Just sit still. This will probably sting." Kneeling down for a moment, he got out some disinfectant and a rag before gulping and standing back up. Dousing the rag very lightly with the disinfectant, he slowly reached over and began to clean the wound out, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Dirk showed no reaction whatsoever to the disinfectant, being used to things like it. He closed his eyes as Jake cleaned out his injury, thinking about what he was going to do about his AR. He didn't exactly want to go building a new AR into one of his pairs of shades, it being temperamental that way and all, but he didn't want to put the AR in something too fragile. He then had an idea, but he wasn't sure how pleased Jake would be about it. He'd bring it up later. . .

Jake actually smiled as Dirk showed no signs of pain from the disinfectant, taking the rag away after he was sure that the wound was completely cleaned out. He knelt down, grabbing some bandages, and proceeded to bandage his boyfriend up. After it was done, he couldn't help but kiss him on the top of the head and run his fingers through his hair. "There ya go, Strider. Good as new," he said softly, giving him a quick hug. "Now, just lie down and I'll find some movies for us to watch. Anything you'd prefer watching?" he asked, walking over to a cabinet only to open it and reveal his extensive collection of movies. God, did he love movies.

Dirk actually didn't care for too many movies, but just seeing the bespeckled boy happy made him feel content. "You can pick a movie, English." He murmured before closing his eyes. He felt slightly dizzy from hitting his head and closing his eyes helped. All he wanted was to just hold the other boy in his arms and cuddle. . . Perhaps do a bit more, if the other was willing. He smiled inwardly at the memory of the mark currently on his boyfriend's neck, before opening his eyes once more. His mind (and eyes) then started to drift slightly on the other's body. Jake was nicely toned from all those "adventures", but not overly muscly and tan from traveling outdoors a lot. He was a good few inches shorter than himself, but he found it cute. Overall, his look suited him. He himself looked pretty lanky at first glance, but is actually fairly well built. It didn't show as much on him because of his speed training. He also didn't spend much time outdoors, resulting in him being fairly pale. . . Okay, he was pretty damn pale.

Jake nodded and began to search through his movies, occasionally throwing a DVD box over his shoulder to add to the growing pile of discarded movies. It was sort of a ritual, going through movies like this until he found one that he really wanted to watch, and then putting the pile of thrown movies back in the cabinet after he watched all the movies suitable for his tastes at the moment. He would have picked Avatar - oh, those blue babes were just so irresistible - but, instead, he pulled out Indiana Jones. Turning on the TV and DVD player, he immediately popped the DVD in and went back over to lie down next to Dirk, pressing 'play' on the remote once the menu came up on the screen. Getting himself comfortable, he turned over onto his side and wrapped his arms around the other, only to use his chest as a pillow. Yes, he did notice their difference in build and skin tone, but he knew damn well that Dirk was well built despite his lanky appearance and he was damned if he did not find the blond to be the most attractive person he's ever met. Well, then again, it's not like he met many people in real life... But shut up, it's still a compliment, dammit.

-Warning: Got bored, wrote some crack.-

Dirk immediately cuddled the adventurer once the movie started. He tried to pay attention to the movie, however, having the sexy boy leaning against his chest was /really/ distracting. . . Dirk wished that he could do something with the boy, but one, he was injured, and two, no one has reviewed yet. He hated that his current role-player was a stubborn fuckass that wouldn't let him do anything to Jake unless the fic got a few reviews. It was really hard for him, after all, having that sexy plushrump shaking in his face all the time and the sexy voice the boy possessed, but he'd just have to deal because of his asshole of a role-player.

Jake was perfectly content just the way he was, cuddling Dirk in return as he watched the movie, all of his attention on the screen. Every once in a while, his lips would silently move with the lines in the movie, reciting it to himself. However, once the action started, he couldn't help but wiggle very slightly with a soft groan. Oh, how he would kill to be in Indie's shoes at times. Especially when it came to being the bravado gentleman, collecting skulls and such from forgotten temples and going on the greatest adventures of his life. And, sadly, thanks to Dirk's roleplayer, that's all that was going to be on the Englishman's mind. Why? Because Dirk's roleplayer is stubborn and has writers block.

-Crack end-

Dirk immediately cuddled the adventurer once the movie started. He tried to pay attention to the movie, however, having the sexy boy leaning against his chest was /really/ distracting. . . He wished that he could do something, anything really, with the boy besides cuddling, but he didn't want to ruin his movie for him and make the other peeved at him. It was really hard resisting all the time, with that sexy plushrump shaking around all the time, and Striders weren't /exactly/ known for their patience. He figured that just teasing Jake a /little/ would be alright, so he bent his head a bit lower to nip at his ear.

Jake was perfectly content just the way he was, cuddling Dirk in return as he watched the movie, all of his attention on the screen. Every once in a while, his lips would silently move with the lines in the movie, reciting it to himself. However, once the action started, he couldn't help but wiggle very slightly with a soft groan. Oh, how he would kill to be in Indie's shoes at times. Especially when it came to being the bravado gentleman, collecting skulls and such from forgotten temples and going on the greatest adventures of his life. His day dreaming about being Indie was broken as soon as he felt the nip on his ear, and he couldn't help the squeak that slipped past his lips and the blush that lightly graced his cheeks. He waved a hand at Dirk's face a little, though mostly out of embarrassment rather than annoyance.

Amused, Dirk continued nipping at Jake's ear, while snaking his arms around the adventurer's lower waist. He was going to let the other enjoy his movie, but hell if he wasn't going to get something out of this. He moved down to nibble at his neck, licking the mark he made the previous day.

Jake began to chew on his bottom lip, wiggling slightly in Dirk's arms with each nip that he felt on his ear. Just as soon as the nipping on his ear stopped, the adventurer relaxed once more and continued watching the movie, although in now silence. A shiver ran down his spine once he felt the nibble on his neck and his eyes slipped closed, head tilting to one side as he gulped. "Strider, we're supposed to be watching the movie..." he said softly, though his voice didn't contain a trace of annoyance from the distraction.

"I am watching the movie, English. I'm just multitasking." He muttered, creating more red marks varying in size. He wasn't lying either, for he was watching the movie, just. . . Without interest. He relaxed his arms slightly, unintentionally resting his hands just barely above the adventurer's lower regions.

Jake opened one eye to watch the movie, letting out small noises of pleasure with each red mark that was left on his neck. "Multitasking indeed..." he said softly, his eyes widening as he noticed exactly where Dirk's hands laid to rest. Though, even as he realized it, he said nothing and instead reached up to run his fingers through the blond's hair while paying full attention to the movie, trying to distract himself as much as he possibly could... Even though it was becoming increasingly difficult with the little problem that his boyfriend managed to cause with his nipping.

* * *

**Ayazi: They gon frick  
****Dirk: We gon frick.  
****Jake: Good lord. . . **


	8. Chapter 7

**Since you all have been patient (well the few people that are still there), have some smut!**

* * *

Dirk inwardly smirked when he noticed Jake's now fairly noticeable problem. This was going to be fun for him. He snaked one of his hands up the other boy's shirt at a painfully slow pace, ghosting his hands on the tan skin. He kissed the boy's cheek, before running his fingers over his boyfriend's nipple.

Jake couldn't help but squirm, anxious to have Dirk's hands touching his bare skin. But, dammit, the blond was just moving so /slowly/... And the fact that the touches were only light didn't make it any better, and he let out a small whine. He gasped softly once he finally felt those fingers actually touch him, and he arched up very slightly into the touch. "For God's sake, Strider..." he said softly, lowering one hand to casually grope the blond through his pants, the other hand staying in his hair to tug on it gently.

Dirk's breath hitched when he felt the bespeckled boy's hand grope him and he had to bite back a moan when he felt his hair being pulled. He hated to admit that he was a slight masochist. As payback, he decided to take the small nub he was currently fondling and give it a hard squeeze, but not hard enough to actually hurt him. He was very glad right now that the other wasn't sitting directly on his lower regions, or he might've felt something poking him.

Jake couldn't help but let out a moan, having not expected the sudden hard squeeze on the sensitive nub on his chest. With all of the interest that he had in the movie gone, he sat up and moved to straddle Dirks lap, grinding down against him only to tease him by moaning in his ear and tug on his hair a little harder. "You know, Strider... We were /supposed/ to be cuddling and watching a movie innocently..." he murmured, nipping at the blond's ear.

Dirk let out a low moan at the grinding and the tugging, before looking at Jake through his shades. "We can still do that if you want, I'll stop." He said matter-of-factly, knowing the other would rather do other things. He slipped his hand out from under English's shirt, only to move them onto his plushrump, before leaning forward and kissing him passionately.

Jake narrowed his eyes slightly at Dirk at what he said. Like hell he was going to let the other stop now! Not in the state that they were both in! "Dirk Strider, if you stop right now, I will never forgive you," he said firmly, bringing his other hand up to tangle in his hair as he kissed him back passionately and ground down against him once more, parting his lips slightly.

Feeling the other's lips part, he pushed his tongue against the other's, letting one of his hands go up Jake's shirt once more, the other squeezing his ass. He nipped and sucked at the green eyed boy's lips hoping to elicit more delicious moans from him.

Jake tangled his tongue with Dirk's, not being able to help another moan from slipping out of his throat as his lips were nipped and sucked. After a while, he pulled back, panting heavily with red cheeks and his eyes half-lidded. He would have said something, if he had not been trying to catch his breath but instead, he sat up and took off his shirt, throwing it somewhere across the room.

Dirk just panted slightly when the other broke the kiss, having better endurance without air than the other. He smirked and licked his lips when Jake took off his shirt, running his hands along his bare chest. "Damn, English. You're so hot." He shifted slightly so he could have easier access to the other, before molding his lips around the other's neck once more, nipping and sucking at the skin, while tweaking his nipples.

Jake tried to calm down his breathing and heart rate, managing to succeed in calming them both down slightly as he smiled down at Dirk. The blush on his cheeks spread to his ears at the compliment, not used to hearing anything like that from anybody. Well, from anybody that wasn't in a movie. Despite trying to hold them back, the blond was able to elicit even more moans from the raven-haired boy's mouth, head tilting to the side as his eyes slid shut again. "Mm... Strider, I... I want you," he said softly, his voice still breathless but obviously needy.

"Patience is a virtue, English." He muttered, nipping lower down his chest, stopping at one of the perky nubs. He took it in his mouth, biting softly, before nibbling, licking, biting, and sucking at it while fondling the other one with his hand. He was quite good with his mouth after all, and he knew exactly what to do to make the boy feel good, even without touching his lower regions.

"Patience is not a virtue, Strid-ah!~" he shifted on the other's lap, not being able to even attempt to cover up his moan, as the attention brought to the sensitive nubs on his chest kind of caught him off guard. Yes, he saw it coming... He just didn't expect it to feel that good, and damn, Dirk was good with his mouth. Normally, English was a rather patient person but, with the fact that his pants were getting /way/ too tight, that patience had dwindled to its now near nonexistent state. Tangling his hands in the blond hair of his boyfriend once more, he tugged on it and ground against him.

"Aaaah~ Come on, English. Let me take care of you." Dirk then switched over to the other nub, giving it the same treatment. With his free hand, he unbuttoned and unzipped the adventurer's pants, freeing up his nicely sized erection. His own was getting slightly painful, but he knew how to deal with it, giving his full attention to the sexy boy in front of him.

Jake moved one hand to cover his mouth, to muffle his moans and hide his ever-darkening blush as best as he could. Although, his efforts were futile as the blush had spread to his entire face by now and even his ears were red. He couldn't exactly help the soft sigh of relief that he made when he was finally released from his pants, the pain almost immediately subsiding. "Thank God..." he mumbled.

Dirk finally released the perky bud from his mouth, moving forward to let the adventurer lay down on the bed, before fully slipping off his pants and boxers. He then started nibbling down the boy's stomach at a painfully slow pace, using his hands to rub his thighs.

Jake was relieved as he lied down on the bed, though the relief was quickly gone as he realized how slow that Dirk was going. "/Strider/!" he said with a groan, squirming underneath the blond, "This isn't funny!"

Dirk lifted his head to smirk at the black haired boy, tilting his shades down slightly for extra effect. "You're just too cute to not tease." He said, his accent all too clear, before going back to continue his line of nips and bites, going at an even slower pace now.

Jake faltered at the sight of Dirk's eyes before he shivered slightly, the accent just adding to the effect that the words had on him. Yet, once realizing that the blond was going even /slower/, he whined and squirmed more. "Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirk!" he whined, "Come on...!"

Dirk glanced at him from behind the shades, still nipping, before stopping just barely above his hemline. "Do you want me to continue, English?" He went back to sitting on his knees, looking at the other through his shades once more.

Jake looked at Dirk, an exasperated look on his face. "Do I want you t- Of course I want you to continue, Strider! For God's sakes I /need/ you!" he said, shifting a little on the bed as he licked his lips. Like previously stated: all patience that ever was, gone. Poof. Disappeared. Like the patience fairy ran out of magical patience dust.

Dirk just continued to look at Jake, the sides of his mouth twitching, almost smirking. "Now, that isn't very nice if you want something from me, now is it? What about saying it nicely?" Admittedly, Dirk had a sort of thing for teasing the shit out of people and making them beg for things.

Jake couldn't help but groan softly at the request to say it nicely, and he had to take a few deep breaths before the words could even be placed properly in his mind. "... Strider... /Please/ stop teasing me," he said simply, hoping that he wouldn't have to say anymore as he gripped lightly at the sheets on either side of him, chewing on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying anything more.

Dirk finally let the smirk that was trying to make itself present known, raising his hands in a kind of "surrender" pose. "Okay, I'm not teasing anymore." He sat there, waiting to see if Jake knew what he wanted him to do.

Jake stared at Dirk, licking his lips before he groaned softly. "Strider, I am not giving you a show if that's what you want..." he mumbled. Oh yes, he wanted and needed a release, but he was actually too embarrassed to even think about touching himself, even in front of Dirk.

"That's not what I was aiming for, but thanks for the suggestion, English. Now, why don't you tell me politely what you want." To tease him further, he moved closer to the adventurer, barely ghosting his hands on the boy's hemline once more.

Jake's eyes widened a bit and he faltered, blinking slowly before he gulped. "Dirk, I just... I want /you/... Please. That's all I want," he said softly, resisting the urge to squirm as Dirk got closer just to tease him further, no doubt.

After hearing Jake's words, Dirk leaned in to give Jake a passionate kiss, beginning to stroke him. He tangled his tongue with the other's in a heated battle, running his free hand along the other's side.

Jake kissed the other back with just as much passion, parting his lips in a moan as he tangled his tongue with Dirk's to try and fight for at least some dominance. Sure, he would undoubtedly loose, but he wasn't going to give up without a fight!

Dirk suddenly squeezed Jake's member slightly, enough for him to feel a little pressure, but not nearly hard enough to hurt him, before taking the other's tongue between his lips and giving it a hard suck. He then pulled back, holding three fingers up to the adventurer's lips. "Suck." He said, before bending down and sucking on the top of the black haired boy's member.

Jake gasped softly and his eyes widened just a little, not being able to hold back his moan at all. Panting softly already, he licked his lips quickly before he immediately began to suck on Dirk's fingers like he was told, swirling his tongue around each digit to coat them generously with his saliva. Thanks to the fingers in his mouth, he was able to give them a suck to muffle the next moan that the blond managed to draw out from him.

Dirk licked and sucked at the appendage in front of him, nibbling the sides and the tip occasionally. He then gave the tip a few hard sucks while taking the fingers out of his boyfriend's mouth and circling one around his hole and pushing one in, moving it around. To ease the pain a little, Dirk relaxed his throat muscles and started deepthroating and humming around Jake's member.

Jake was about to protest as Dirk took the fingers out of his mouth before he clenched the sheets beneath him at the sudden strange feeling of having a finger inside of him. It wasn't necessarily /too/ painful, no. It just felt... Odd, for the lack of a better word. The sensation was quickly overpowered by the vibrations the humming was causing, and the ravenette arched his back a little, letting out a lengthy moan. "Diiiirk!~ I'm... You're gonna make me..." he started to speak, only to be cut off by his own noises, his toes curling slightly.

Dirk inserted another finger inside the adventurer, before suddenly stopping all stimulation to the boy's member, instead, holding his hand around the base, so he couldn't release. "Not yet, English. We've barely gotten started, after all." He proceeded to scissor and move the fingers in and out, stretching him, adding a third when he felt the other was ready.

Jake couldn't help but whine softly, squirming and bucking his hips very slightly in desperate attempt to get some stimulation, craving release and ultimately needing it. Quite desperately, actually. "But Dirk... I..." he trailed off, gripping the sheets harder, biting down on his bottom lip to muffle his moans even the slightest bit.

Dirk was 100% sure that Jake was a virgin, so he took extra care in preparing him, not wanting his first time to hurt and for him to regret it. He started thrusting his fingers in different angles, curling them at times, trying to search for that one spot that would make the other see stars.

It took a few seconds, but Dirk did eventually hit the spot and Jake made it quite obvious as his back arched and he let out a small cry of pleasure, white spots blurring his vision. "Wh-What /was/ that...?!" he asked quickly, wanting to know what the hell the other did to make that wave of pleasure wash over him.

Dirk chose not to answer, instead thrusting his fingers against that spot a few more times, before removing them. He then blinked, before looking around a bit. "Shit, English. . .We don't have any lube. . . You'll have to suck me off. . . " He said, slipping his pants and boxers off with his free hand. He was positive that Jake didn't have any lying around in the drawers, him living on a deserted island and all. . . He was pretty sure the other didn't even know what lube was. . .

A small whine left Jake as the fingers were suddenly removed, finding himself feeling quite... Empty, which was an even odder feeling than having Dirk's fingers in him. At the mention of lube, he raised an eyebrow. He would have asked what that was, since he honestly had no clue of the substance, before his eyes widened at the last thing the other said. He had no problem with it, no. He was just kind of nervous, having never done anything like it before. But, with a small nod, he sat back up to take a deep breath to calm down. Convincing himself in his mind that he could do this, he leaned down and took the tip of Dirk's length in his mouth, giving him an experimental suck.

Dirk felt his breath hitch slightly when the other gave his member a slight suck, playing with the other's hair slightly. "Just do the same thing you did with my fingers, E-English."

As soon as he heard Dirk's words, Jake nodded very slightly and took as much of the blond as he could in his mouth, sucking lightly and using his tongue as needed. Slowly, he began to bob his head a little as he sucked just a little bit harder. Sadly, he didn't know if he had control over his gag reflex or not, but he decided to not even attempt to deepthroat Dirk like the blond did for him. Hell, the guy didn't exactly want to choke.

Dirk had to bite down on his bottom lip, to keep himself from making any noises, although a few small moans managed to slip past. After a while, he tugged on the other boy's hair, feeling that he was lubed up enough. He debated preparing him some more, but decided against it, feeling that he prepared him enough before-hand.

Jake lifted his head up slowly, allowing Dirk's length to slip out of his mouth. He decided that sucking him off now and again wouldn't hurt. It really wasn't that bad. Now if only he could learn to control his gag reflex... After sitting up, he gave the other a look that silently asked if he did okay, head tilted to the side a little bit.

Dirk gave Jake a slight smile, silently telling him that he did good, before positioning himself at the other's entrance and slowly sliding himself in. He stopped halfway to let the other get used to the feeling, waiting for any sign of confirmation to continue.

Jake couldn't help but have a very slight sense of pride as Dirk smiled at him, glad that he did good with what he was asked to do. He tensed slightly at first, gasping softly at being filled with something bigger than just three fingers, before he relaxed, closing his eyes. Shifting a little bit, he gulped and took a deep breath, nodding after a while to tell the other it was okay to move.

Dirk slid in the rest of the way, just barely holding back a moan. Damn, the other was really tight, almost painfully so. He waited and rocked against the other for a good half minute, before beginning to move in and out, searching for the adventurer's sweet spot to make this less painful for him.

Jake bit down hard on his bottom lip, gripping at the sheets as Dirk slid in the rest of the way. God, did it hurt. More than he thought it would, anyway. He was thankful for the fact that the other waited for a while before starting to thrust, managing to get small moans from the ravenette. At least, the moans stayed quiet before he saw stars again and a rather loud moan made its way out of his throat, causing a dark blush to spread across his cheeks and the grip he had on the sheets tighten considerably.

Dirk smirked slightly when he saw the other's reaction, moving faster, and aiming for that spot. He made sure to keep one hand around the other's member to keep him from releasing prematurely, while holding down his waist with the other.

Jake's back arched slightly, his grip loosening and tightening in beat with the thrusts. His mouth hung open, allowing moans to flow freely past his lips. Wrapping his legs around Dirk's waist, he attempted to pull him deeper even though it was kind of impossible at this point. Each thrust made pushed the adventurer closer to the edge, and he couldn't help but let out a slightly whimpering moan as he realized that he couldn't release just yet thanks to the blond's hand keeping it from happening. He would have glared if he wasn't in the blushing, moaning state he was in at the time.

After a while, Dirk could feel himself getting close, Jake was just /so/ tight. He finally released the other, stroking him slightly so he would have some friction, not wanting to be the first to release.

Feeling Dirk's hand let go only to start stroking him was, quite possibly, the best feeling of Jake's entire life. Hell, he was aching with the need to release and it wasn't too long after being relieved of the pressure keeping him from doing so that a lengthy moan left the adventurer and he came rather heavily, coating his chest.

After Jake released, Dirk felt himself being squeezed, and after a few more thrusts, he came fairly hard inside the green-eyed boy. Dirk rocked his hips for a few seconds, riding out his orgasm, pulling out afterwards. He then collapsed next to the adventurer, panting slightly, before speaking. "How was that for an adventure?"

* * *

**Ayazi: huehuehue.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Fun times to come!**

* * *

Jake couldn't bring himself to speak, as he was panting far too heavily at the moment to even attempt such a feat. After many feeble attempts of speaking, opening and closing his mouth to gain his bearings once more and calm his breathing, he finally spoke, his words breathy. "It was... The best adventure... I've ever had..." he said with a smile, licking his lips.

Dirk gave a rare, genuine smile at that. "I'm glad I could be your best adventure, English. How about we get cleaned up now? I'm starting to feel kinda gross," he said, sitting up. He grabbed some tissues and wiped off the drying cum from the adventurer's chest, before standing up and heading to the bathroom, throwing away the tissues first. "You coming?" he added, looking back at the other.

Jake's heart skipped a few beats as he saw the smile on Dirk's face. It was nice to see, really, and it made him even happier to know that he would probably be the only person capable of accomplishing something like that. He was broken out of his daze as his chest was wiped off, sitting up after the blond stood. Nodding quickly, he got off the bed, wincing very slightly as he did so. God, he was already sore... And the feeling of having cum inside of him wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world, either.

Dirk noticed the other wince and felt kind of bad. "Are you okay, English? Sorry I hurt you. . ." he muttered, walking back to help the other. He made a mental note to not go so hard next time, and to prepare the other better so he wasn't as sore afterwards. He helped the other to the bathroom, stepping in the shower with him, before turning on the water and starting to wash off.

Jake shook his head a little and smiled at Dirk while removing his glasses and resting them on the side of the sink as to not get them wet. "No need to worry, ol' chap. I'm fine. Just a little sore, is all," he said softly. "Besides, I'd gladly ache some more to do it again." He nodded and stepped into the shower, visibly relaxing as soon as the water hit him. Letting out a small sound of content, he began to wash off, almost immediately starting to feel better.

Dirk grabbed the shampoo, pouring some in the shorter boy's hair, before beginning to massage the other's scalp. "Want me to wash your back too, English?" He said, putting shampoo in his own hair.

The sudden shampoo in his hair made Jake break out of the somewhat trance he was put under while washing himself, but he quickly relaxed as his scalp was massaged. "You don't have to," he said softly, though he clearly was quite open to the idea. Well, until he looked at Dirk and frowned slightly. "Why are you leaving your sunglasses on?" he asked, reaching up to massage Dirk's scalp as well. His eyesight might be horrible, yes, but it didn't mean he couldn't see the fact that the blond still wore the sunglasses in the shower.

Dirk blinked, suddenly realizing that he did indeed still have his shades on. "I make it a habit to wear them around everywhere, especially if I'm around other people. . .I guess the habit kicked in, because I usually do take them off in the shower. . ." he said, washing the suds off his hands before cautiously removing his shades and placing them next to Jake's glasses.

The smile that was so often on the adventurer's lips returned at the sight of Dirk's shades being taken off. He couldn't see clearly, no, but he could very distinctly notice the orange irises that were known as his boyfriend's eyes. Nodding once in approval, he dipped his head underneath the water to wash his hair free of shampoo before moving slightly so that Dirk could do the same.

Dirk frowned slightly, still not completely comfortable having his eyes being exposed so blatantly. He moved to wash the suds out of his hair, grabbing the soap and beginning to wash the other's back afterwards. He casually gave the adventurer a massage while washing his back, trying to work out the kinks from all the strifes and adventuring. "Damn, English. You're really tense, you know that?"

Jake wasn't really expecting a massage along with having his back washed, but it was very much welcomed and he let out a low groan of thanks. He honestly didn't realize how tense that he was, having gotten used to it rather quickly. Years of going without a back rub wasn't the best thing ever... The ravenette couldn't say anything, but instead melted into Dirk's hands, groaning soft 'thank you's now and again.

After Dirk finished massaging and washing Jake's back, he moved on to washing himself off, casually brushing against the adventurer a few times in the process. He loved how the water ran down the other's body and seemed to accent every detail of it. It definitely turned him on, yes, but he was using as much will-power as he could muster to control himself. He knew the other was sore, no matter what he said earlier about hurting more to do it again. He wasn't going to be an insensitive boyfriend.

Jake was nothing but relaxed after Dirk massaged his back, a smile now almost permanently on his face as he sighed in relief. "Thanks, Strider... You didn't have to do that, though," he said with a shake of the head, looking back at his boyfriend. "Do you want a back massage, too?" he offered, tilting his head a little. He was sure that the blond had to be at least somewhat tense. I mean, after all, he did strife an awful lot. Although, he was rather laid back about most things...

Dirk shrugged his shoulders slightly, before responding. "It was nothing, English." he paused, waiting for the other person to finish speaking. "You don't need to, I'm fine." He was a bit tense, he did live alone, after all, with no one to help him with anything, but he didn't want to make his boyfriend do anything for him. He wanted to be the one to provide, so to speak.

Jake crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow slightly but decided against arguing with Dirk. After all, he never really won arguments no matter who said arguments were with. So, instead, he made sure he was completely rinsed off before stepping out of the shower to wrap a towel around his waist and put his glasses on. "Alright, then. If you're sure..." he said softly, grabbing another towel for his hair.

Dirk said nothing, instead rinsing off and turning the water off, drying his hair and body with a towel before wrapping it around his waist. Normally, he'd spend a lot longer in the shower, but he didn't feel right keeping the other waiting. He'd also usually just dry off and walk out of the bathroom in the nude, but apparently Jake wasn't the type to do that, and he didn't want to make the other feel awkward. He did however snicker slightly when the other grabbed a towel for his hair. "Dude, are you a girl or something? Your hair isn't that long. Roxy doesn't even wrap her hair." He said, before putting on his shades and taking another towel off the rack. Instead of wrapping his now almost dry hair with it, he decided to whip it at the other boy, specifically, his ass.

Jake looked over his shoulder in the middle of trying to wrap his hair, choosing instead to just kind of let the towel rest on his head. "I am not a woman and my hair is not long but it is rather thick," he explained before he thought about the last statement, "How do you know that...?" he asked, wondering where the hell the other got that kind of information before he squeaked and flinched a little as Dirk whipped the towel. His cheeks flared up with a slight blush and he playfully glared at the other, taking the towel off of his head only to throw it at his boyfriend's face and run back to the room to quickly pull on a pair of skull boxers and a skull t-shirt. If Dirk wanted a towel whipping war, by God he was going to get one.

Dirk ran after the other, not bothering catching the towel slipping off of him, before slipping on his orange boxers and trademark shirt, and picking up the towel once more. "You'll never win, English. I'm just too damn fast for you. If you win, I'll tell you why I know what Roxy does after a shower. If I win, you give me a lapdance. Deal?"

Jake quickly picked up the towel that was wrapped around his waist earlier, turning to look at Dirk with a challenging smirk on his face. "Strider, you're underestimating my speed. Remember, I could keep up with you when we raced earlier," he said with a soft chuckle. "Although, that does sound like a great deal to me." Oh, the Englishman had no intents on losing, so he didn't think that he would be giving a lapdance that day.

"You forget. . . " Dirk said, before suddenly flashstepping behind the other and whipping him semi-hard, "I flashstep." He then proceeded to whip the other with the towel as fast as possible, not wanting to loose. After all, just thinking about Jake giving him a lapdance was getting him rather turned on. . .

Jake jumped, letting out a small squeak of surprise. After all, he was not expecting the whip nor the flashstep Dirk used. Immediately, he turned around and began to whip him in return. There was no way he was giving up and losing. He wanted to know where the blond got all of his information from!

Dirk easily flashstepped out of the way of most of the hits, almost nonchalantly counter-attacking every single hit. He definitely didn't want to loose, not only for the lapdance, but also for his pride. Striders did have a lot of pride, after all. He started flashstepping in circles around Jake, attempting to confuse him.

Jake put up quite a fight, actually, not giving up easily. But, after a while, he got extremely dizzy and confused with trying to keep up with Dirk's flashsteps. Eventually, he fell over, his entire world spinning as he groaned softly. "So dizzy..." he mumbled, shaking his head a little bit before he smiled at the blond, "I guess you won, chap," he said happily before realizing what he had to do now, eyes widening. "... Damn..."

Dirk smirked, moving to sit on the bed, looking very smug. "You remember the agreement. I won, so I get a lapdance. Need some music for it?" he teased, spreading his legs very slightly. Victory felt great to him, especially with such a nice reward.

* * *

**Dirk: So. . .More smut?  
****Ayazi: Maaayyyybe.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Have a lapdance!**

* * *

Jake slowly got up, running his hand through his hair as his cheeks flared up with a nce blush. "N-No, mate... I don't need any music for it... Unless you want to put some on," he said softly, waiting for Dirk to either tell him it was fine without music or to end up playing some just for the hell of it.

Dirk debated playing some music to further the adventurer's embarrassment, but he wasn't sure what would be appropriate to play. It'd have to be something fitting, so a slightly sultry song would do nicely. Dirk smirked when he thought of the perfect song to get the other to dance to. He calmly walked over to the computer, pulling up the song on a 30 minute loop just in case, and hit play, letting what seemed to be "Pretty Rave Girl" start blasting throughout the room. He casually moved to sit back down on the bed, smirking slightly, the smirk growing when the singing actually started. No, this wasn't the normal song, this was a version he had made up specifically for Jake, and sung himself. He looked at the other, still smirking, as the singing portion of "Sexy Rave Boy" started playing.

Jake's cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red and he pulled at his shirt collar a little as if it suddenly got very warm. The song, needless to say, caught him extremely off-guard and he gulped, running a hand through his hair a few times as he took a few deep breaths to calm down. It took a little bit, but the adventurer did eventually get onto the bed to straddle Dirk's lap, licking his lips a little bit. Cursing himself softly that he even made the bet, he pushed down his nervousness and embarrassment to start the lapdance. Really, the ravenette seemed like he knew what he was doing... Google was a magnificent thing, okay?! He might have gotten bored a few times and looked it up...! It wasn't his fault...

Dirk relaxed and took in the magnificent sight of his boyfriend giving him a lapdance. The adventurer was surprisingly very good at this. . . He assumed that Jake did more "adventuring" then just in the wild. The thought itself almost made him hard then and there, but he used all his willpower to not just suddenly get a boner. He slowly placed his hands on the other's hips, allowing his arms to sway along with the other's plushrump.

Jake kept up with the lapdance for quite some time, smirking slightly at Dirk. He didn't even falter as the hands were placed on his hips. Oh, no. If anything, it only encouraged him to do more. Although, after a while, he leaned in as if he was going to give his boyfriend a kiss before he pulled back and got off of his lap with a soft chuckle. "There. You got your lapdance," he said with a nod.

Dirk growled slightly in annoyance at the adventurer. "Damn tease. . . " He said, almost under his breath. He knew he had a slight problem now and he was sure the other could feel it when he was sitting on his lap, been if his pants had enough room in them to hide the problem at the moment. He didn't want to take the other one again, they had just cleaned themselves up after all, but he would definitely feel quite awkward fixing his own problem with the English boy right there. He tried thinking of turn-offs, but for some reason, all his thoughts kept on going back to the very attractive boy in front of him. After a few minutes of him thinking, the music still playing in the background, he looked at the other and smirked. "Hey, English, if you help me fix my problem, I'll tell you anything you want to know about me, including how I knew about what Roxy does after showers." He was sure that was enough incentive for the other, he was rather elusive, after all.

Jake was feeling extremely proud of himself, being able to tease the great Dirk Strider like that. Ah, yes, he felt very pleased indeed. Just as he was about to turn and leave the room to get something to eat, however, he heard his boyfriend's proposition and his eyes widened a little bit before he smiled. This most certainly was an opportunity that was not to be missed at all. A chance to get to know anything about the elusive Strider boy? By jove, anybody would be nuts to even think about passing something like that up! Without hesitation, he got down on his knees in front of Dirk and smiled, reaching up to palm him through his boxers. "You promise me that you'll tell me anything I want to know, Strider?" he asked softly, tilting his head a little. Yes, he wanted him to promise because, dammit, he had some things he wanted to know!

Dirk let out a breathy sigh. "Yeah, I promise, just don't ask for my whole fucking life story. It's too long." Dirk said. He knew that this could potentially be really bad for him, but he needed release badly. Plus, he loved the adventurer and didn't mind if he knew more about him. After all, there might be some things he /should/ know, before something bad ends up happening.

Jake nodded once and slowly tugged Dirk's boxers down just enough to expose him. Not even pausing, he leaned forward and licked up the entire length of it before taking the tip into his mouth to suck gently. Yes, he wanted to make this rather quick work so that way he could learn about the mystery known as Strider faster. That, and he really wanted to please the other.

Dirk relaxed, using his arms to support himself and keep him in a sitting position, before closing his eyes, moaning softly. Damn, that felt good. Jake really knew his stuff for someone that had never had any previous relationships. He shifted his weight onto one arm, snaking a hand into the adventurer's hair, tugging softly.

Hearing the moan, Jake couldn't help but have a very small, proud feeling. After all, the moans were absolutely beautiful and, naturally, he wanted to hear more. After a few seconds of thinking, he took a few inches into his mouth only to suck harder and hum softly, bobbing his head while using one of his hands to stroke what couldn't fit in his mouth.

Dirk arched his back slightly, moaning louder, taking in the feelings of pleasure the other was giving him. He could feel the pressure beginning to build up already, but he held it, not wanting to climax prematurely. He began running his fingers through the other's hair, continuing to tug at it occasionally.

Jake allowed himself to smile slightly and take just a bit more into his mouth, his head bobbing a little bit faster now. He wrapped his fingers a little bit tighter around Dirk's length as he hummed slightly louder. Knowing damn well that the pressure of release was already building up made the adventurer a little more eager and, yes, he would have deepthroated him if he could at this point! He most certainly would have to learn how to control his gag reflex soon.

Dirk had to use almost all of his willpower to not thrust into Jake's mouth and accidentally choke the boy, but damn, was it hard to control. He settled on rocking slightly against the other's mouth, not even caring what kind of sounds or faces he was making. He knew he was close now, and gave the other's hair a sharp tug as a warning, not trusting himself to try to speak.

Jake didn't mind that Dirk was rocking against his mouth, and he could have cared less about the Texan releasing in his mouth, if he was completely honest. So, instead of lifting his mouth off of his boyfriend's length, he sucked harder instead and actually smirked slightly as a soft, muffled chuckle found its way out of his throat.

Dirk moaned out Jake's name as he came rather harshly into the english boy's mouth, riding out his orgasm, panting. After a few moments, he looked at the other and offered him a slight smile before properly sitting up once more. "Damn, English. You absolutely sure you haven't had practice or something?"

Jake swallowed as much as he could before he slowly lifted his head, licking his lips a little. It was only then that a dark blush settled on his cheeks and he scratched at the back of his neck. "I'm quite sure, Strider. I believe that's something I would know if I had practice in it," he said with a small nod before he slowly stood up. "But... I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Dirk pulled his boxers back up before standing up and offering a hand to help the other off his knees. He then pulled the other close, giving him a quick hug, before walking off to the kitchen. "Fuck, I'm starving. You coming, English?"

* * *

**Ayazi: No, they're not having kitchen sex. . . I think. . . I really can't remember anymore.  
****Dirk: . . . This is your story. How the hell do you not know?  
****Ayazi: It's been a while, alright?**


End file.
